


Tempering Tide, a poem

by Boxxer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxer/pseuds/Boxxer





	Tempering Tide, a poem

In the next room my sandman snores,

snoozes, a slave

to dreaming—

and I, crashing wave,

ebb endlessly away from his shores.


End file.
